


The very mysterious diary

by theballadofpontmercy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theballadofpontmercy/pseuds/theballadofpontmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts out like any regular day for Marius, watch the girl in the park lovingly, go to work at Mabeuf's bookshop, attend a meeting with Les Amis, until something odd happens. He finds a mysterious diary in his bag, after some persuasion, mostly by Courfeyrac. He reads parts of it and starts to fall in love with the girl who writes so lovingly about another. Will he ever find the owner of diary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It all starts with a name

Oh, it is a cold day today. Marius pulled his thin coat tighter around his bony frame. His teeth chattered slightly and the cafe just across the road seemed to be like an oasis to him. He could read the sign hanging in the window now. 'Tea, Coffee, Hot Chocolate, Latte, Mocha, Cappuccino and much more.' The sign was mocking him, he could tell. He didn't have money to spend on such frivolities! He wasn't even sure he had enough money to pay his share of the rent! No, he would just have to stay out in the cold; thirsty and freezing. 

He was waiting for his shift at the bookshop to begin. He knew his boss, Mabeuf, wouldn't mind if he was early, but maybe three hours early was a little too much? He couldn't stay at his flat, well he could, but Courfeyrac seemed very busy with something, or someone. No... He would be fine! He repeated this under his breath several times, you'll be fine... you'll be fine... you'll be f- A frosty wind blew causing Marius to shiver, he grabbed his bag and his books and ran to the cafe. As soon as he stepped inside he sighed... Oh... It was so warm in here!

The cafe was tiny, but nearly full. There were two people standing behind the counter. They were talking animatedly with each other, both laughing and smiling big toothy grins. Marius nervously made his way to the counter, he checked his coat pocket and thankfully found a rogue five pound note. It was crumpled and ripped slightly, but at the end of the day it was still money!

He stood awkwardly at the counter as the two employees laughed with each other. Both were young, one a girl, one a boy. The girl had long dark hair, and beautiful dark eyes, she was very skinny, even more so than Marius. The boy had dark, shaggy curls that fell into his bright blue eyes. He had numerous tattoos covering his arms and his small smirking mouth was surrounded by dark stubble. He was the first to notice Marius. He eyes widened and he quickly walked over to him.

"I'm sorry mate, what can I get you?" His voice was low and raspy. 

"Just a regular mug of tea please." Marius replied quietly. The man pressed a button on the till and Marius saw the name GRANTAIRE flash up. He handed over his £5 and put his change back in his pocket. 

"Eponine! Can I have a mug of tea please?" Grantaire turned to smile at the girl who laughed. 

"You can't! But, he can!" Eponine grinned nodding at Marius who blushed. "Would you like milk?" 

"Plenty, please." Marius responded softly, the girl, Eponine, smiled sweetly at him, making him blush even more.

"There you go sweetheart." Eponine placed the steaming mug in front of him, he gave his thanks and found a seat in the corner of the cafe. 

He wrapped his hands around the boiling mug and sighed contently. The warmth was incredible. He opened one of the many books he had placed on the table and began to read. He kept glancing up at Eponine and Grantaire. Every time he looked up, he saw the two of them quickly look away. They must be laughing at me, Marius thought to himself. After he made that deduction, he made sure to focus solely on the book in front of him. 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out and checked his message.

ENJOLRAS - Meeting tonight at the Musain, 7 sharp.

Ah Enjolras, he had such a way with words when it came to texting, Marius thought to himself with a smile. He would have to go straight from work to the cafe. He didn't bring any food with him so it looked like it would be a hungry day. 

He sat in the cafe for about two hours, reading and wishing he had another mug of tea. He opened his bag up wide and pushed all the books on the cafe table until his leather satchel was full. He lifted it from the chair beside him and was shocked at how heavy it was. Despite this he swung it over his shoulder and made his way to work. The two employees, Grantaire and Eponine, waved to him as he left. Marius quickly waved and stared at the floor, he could hear them giggling as he walked out the door. 

Work was rather busy, Mabeuf was glad Marius came early. Mabeuf bookshop was a bookworms dream. It was tiny, but tall with four floors filled from the floor to the ceiling with books. Marius prided himself on knowing where most books were located. It was so cramped in the shop customers would squeeze through tiny gaps between shelves if they wished to ascend the rickety stairs to the upper levels of the shop. They had all genres of books, whether it was romance or how to grow an apple tree. You needed it, Mabeuf's shop had it. The counter took up half the space on the ground floor, new paperbacks were on the ground floor as well as some DVDs and CDs. This is where Marius sat for his shifts, occasionally someone would ask for him to find a specific book and he would roam around the upper floors trying to locate the wanted book. He was allowed to read any of the books, and he took advantage of this. 

About two hours into his shift the door chimed and Combeferre walked in. He waved over at Marius, who smiled. Combeferre's light brown hair was ruffled and windswept and his eyes were watering slightly. He always had sensitive eyes in the wind. Marius cleared the wooden chair next to his and Combeferre sat down. Before he said anything, he eyed Marius intently. He then opened his bag and pulled out sandwiches wrapped in foil, crusty bread and marmite. He passed them straight over to Marius.

"Oh no I couldn't!" Marius started, but Combeferre shook his head. He forced them into Marius' hands.

"I made them for you. Go on eat!" Combeferre told Marius sternly, who was still saying no.

"I really couldn't Combeferre!" Marius lamely protested again.

"Marius you fat lard! Come get your dinner!" Combeferre grinned at Marius who burst out into laughter.

"Did you just quote Napoleon Dynamite?" Marius asked whilst taking a bite out of his sandwich. Marius loved Napoleon Dynamite.

"Well it worked didn't it? Anyway I know you're always too busy to sort out your own lunch, how did you spend your morning?" Combeferre asked whilst pushing his large, tortoiseshell glasses on. 

"I told you! I spent it with my Uncle in Alaska hunting wolverines!" Marius replied, smiling wide from ear to ear. A smile so large, it caused his eyes to wrinkle.

"Did you shoot any?" Combeferre smirked.

"Yes, like 50 of them!" Marius finished now laughing loudly, along with Combeferre. "But, thank you Combeferre, really, thank you."

"That's alright, I knew Enjolras would be angry if your tummy was rumbling throughout the meeting." Combeferre shrugged, and pulled a crumpled newspaper out of his bag. He opened it on the crossword section and got to work. 

Combeferre stayed for all of Marius' shift, he usually did this about once a week. Mabeuf always joked he should be paying Combeferre for his time, but he would always protest. He told Mabeuf to consider him as a volunteer. He just had a passion for books. It was strange, the first time Marius went to a meeting, Combeferre was blunt and crushed his ideals. Marius didn't return and he didn't earn their friendship until Courfeyrac dragged him along to a protest. The protest got violent and the young men were arrested, bar Marius. Marius was not a rich man, well, not anymore! But, his Grandfather was, it was the first and the last time Marius asked for money, but he didn't do it for himself he did for the Les Amis. He bailed them all out, After that, they accepted Marius into the group with open arms, and Marius would now consider them all to be his friends.

They left at 6.30 and walked to the Musain together. It was even colder now, so they walked quickly. When they breathed out they could see their icy breath in the air.

"I forgot to ask you, did you see that girl today?" Combeferre turned to Marius and raised his eyebrow. Marius smiled and nodded.

"I did. In the park again, she was with her father. They walked passed my bench, and she smiled. Oh Combeferre, there are no words to fully describe how beautiful her smile is. I have never seen anything like it, her smile is the first thing I think about in the morning, and the last thing at night!" Marius told Combeferre dreamily.

"You should talk to her!" Combeferre said to Marius, sincerity in his hazel eyes.

"Oh I could never! Not when her father is right there! He is always there! Actually... Even if he wasn't there I would still be far too nervous to talk to her!" Marius confessed whilst blushing.

"One day you will talk to her, and on that day she will confess her love for you. I promise Marius, give it some time and do it when you feel brave!" Combeferre opened the door of the Musain for Marius who was noddng at Combeferre's advice.

They entered the back room of the Musain, and found Courfeyrac, Feuilly, Bahorel and Jehan were already there. No sign of Enjolras, yet. 

"Marius! Where were you this morning?" Courfeyrac patted the seat next to him, and Marius fell into it with a sigh.

"You seemed a little preoccupied..." Marius shrugged, as the others laughed.

"Fair enough... I was going to come and see you at work, but it seemed Combeferre beat me to it!" Courfeyrac explained, as he threw one of his arms around Marius.

"Well thank you for thinking of me." Marius told him sincerely, but it came out sounding sarcastic, making the men laugh even louder.

"I can tell you were being sincere there so thank you." Courfeyrac winked at him, causing him to blush a violent red.

Bossuet and Joly arrived next and about ten minutes later Enjolras came flying in. He was shouting loudly about something or rather, Marius usually blanked out his angry induced rants. He didn't mean to, he had just somehow trained his mind to do it. He focused on Enjolras' hair instead. That sounds strange, but there was something strange about it today. His usual golden curls were coated with some white powder... Flour? It was very strange.

"Enjolras, what's in your hair?" Marius asked frowning. Enjolras turned to him and sighed.

"Were you not just listening to what I was saying Marius?" Enjolras asked his arms spread wide in the air.

"You weren't talking to me, you were talking to Combeferre." Marius smiled apologetically.

"Well, I am talking to you now Marius! I was flour bombed!" 

"Flour bombed? But why?"

"Hmmm well they used some homophobic slurs, so I guess it was something to do with that!"

"Well that's awful!"

"Tell me about it!"

The meeting was consumed by what had happened to Enjolras, but after an hour, the subject changed, and everyone was laughing.

Marius was laughing at a joke Bahorel just shared with him, as he pulled out all his books from his bag, he noticed something strange. It was book he had never seen before, on closer inspection, it was not a book at all! But, instead a diary. It was a large, leather and slightly damaged diary. The word diary was imprinted on the front with gold, swirling lettering and small and pretty flowers had been embellished onto the leather. Marius frowned at it, he couldn't figure out how it managed to get into his bag! He opened it up hoping to find a name, and that he did. Written in blue ink, with beautiful and swirling writing was a name.

Cosette Fauchelevent.


	2. The game is on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courfeyrac discovers what Marius is holding in his hands and they devise a plan to find out more about the very mysterious diary

"Whatcha got there buddy?" Courfeyrac started nudging Marius' bony shoulder, he grinned down at what Marius was holding and his mouth fell open.

"Oh my word..." He whispered, the familiar spark of humour appeared in his eyes and he started to smile widely. "MARIUS, YOU HAVE A DIARY?!?!" He shrieked with laughter, whilst grabbing the old leather bound book from Marius' hands.

"No Courf-" Marius started, but Courfeyrac shushed him. The other amis looked up laughing at the scene, to be fair, if anyone had a diary it would be Marius Pontmercy.

Courfeyrac was running around the back room of the cafe, as Marius chased him, still protesting loudly. Bahorel was howling with laughter, and Feuilly was chuckling. Combeferre couldn't disguise his faint smile, with the serious look his face often wore when Courfeyrac pulled a stunt like this. Jehan was hiding his laughter behind his hands, and Joly and Bossuet were both laughing loudly and openly. Enjolras on the other hand, had had enough. He stood from his chair and in a quick movement had grabbed Courfeyrac by his collar, giving Marius enough time to grab the diary from his friends hands. 

"ENJOLRAS!!" Courfeyrac whined, trying to escape his grip, now everyone was laughing at him, not Marius. Marius had now tucked the diary underneath his shirt and quickly sat down. Enjolras let Courfeyrac go and sat down next to Combeferre. Courfeyrac grinned widely and bounded over to Marius.

"So... You have a diary? Do you write anything about me? Do you say I am pretty? Can I read it?" Courfeyrac asked quickly, nudging the younger man's shoulder again.

"First of all Courfeyrac, stop doing that. Secondly, I don't have a diary, and thirdly if I did, I don't think I would write about how pretty you are." Marius listed quickly, as Courfeyrac's expression went from smiling to confused. 

"So... If you don't have a diary... Why are you holding one?" Courfeyrac raised one eyebrow, a signature move he used especially on his strange little friend. Marius looked up from the diary and saw everyone looking at him for answer. He cleared his throat.

"Well, I don't really know... I just found it in my bag, I don't suppose anyone knows a Cosette Fauchelevent do they?" Everyone shook their hands.

"Where did you find it?" Combeferre asked.

"Just in my bag with all my other books, I must of put it in there accidently..." Marius shrugged whilst opening up the diary, his fingers tracing the letters of the girls name.

"Well... Have you read it?" Bahorel asked smirking.

"No! Of course I haven't! That would be a horrible thing to do!" Marius gasped loudly, as Courfeyrac cackled next to him. He grabbed the diary from his hands and opened it on a random page.

"Every day, I see him, every day. I do not know his name, or anything about him at all. All I know is that he has the sweetest and most loving expression on his face. It is as if we are both dreamers at night, who meet as in a trance and then part again-"

"COURFEYRAC!" Enjolras stood from his chair and grabbed the diary. Marius was blushing a bright pink at the girls words. They reminded him of his own feelings towards that girl he has seen every day. In his life she has burst like music of angels, the light of the sun! Whilst Marius was daydreaming about the girl in the park. Enjolras had yanked the diary from Courfeyrac's hands, and scanned the pages quickly.

"Enjolras what are you doing, that's not fair! If I can't read it, you can't!" Courfeyrac tried to grab at it again.

"I'm not reading it! I am trying find an address, if I do, we can return it her." Enjolras told Courfeyrac, his eyes fixed on the pages of the full diary.

"Did you put your books down at any point during the day, Marius?" Combeferre asked Marius, as Enjolras continued to scan the pages.

"Hmmm, well, I might have..." Marius started to recall his day, how he saw the girl, how he was absolutely freezing and then he ran to the cafe... The cafe! "I put them down at the cafe! The cafe with the girl named Eponine and the boy named Grantaire!" Marius exclaimed loudly.

Enjolras' head snapped up quickly "Grantaire?" 

"Yes Grantaire, dark hair, tattoos. Do you know him?" 

"Um no... I don't think so... It was just an ummm peculiar name... Anyway I can't find an address." Enjolras passed the diary back to Marius who sighed.

"What should I do now?" He asked the room, many just shrugged their shoulders, but of course Combeferre came up with a solution.

"You can go to the cafe and see if anyone has asked about a diary? What was the name of the cafe?"

"Gorbeau." 

"Isn't that, that little shabby cafe?" Joly frowned.

"Is it? I thought it was rather nice..." Marius answered uncertainly.

"Yeah I heard that it is pretty rough there..." Bahorel told Marius as if it was common knowledge.

"Well it seemed nice to me." Marius said quietly, looking down at his hands. "I think I will go in and ask tomorrow, thank you for the idea Combeferre."

"I'll come with you, if you like?" Combeferre asked.

"And me!" Courfeyrac raised his hand high in the air.

"I'll come too." Enjolras muttered.

"Well then! We'll go tomorrow, talk to Eponine and Grantaire and solve the case of the mysterious diary!" Marius smiled to himself.

"The mysterious diary... Sounds like an episode of Sherlock!" Joly laughed. Marius laughed and looked down at the diary in his hands, he glanced at the name Cosette Fauchelevent. The girl was a complete mystery to him, as was the diary... It was a very mysterious diary indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I will update soon as possible! I saw the Napoleon Dynamite reference online and loved it so much I had to include it!


End file.
